


This is now my Life.

by Shipper_trash



Series: POV: Because everyone sees True Love bloom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale cries, Derek and Scott - Freeform, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack-Mom Stiles Stilinski, Sad/Angsty, actually everyone cries, dw Scott is a True Alpha, everyone loves stiles (as they should), pack bonds, pack-dad Derek Hale?, tho Derek is the pack Alpha, yes there are two alphas in the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: Lydia always has plans. But are they always needed? And is there an AU where Sterek aren't oblivious idiots and come together on their own?Let's find out, shall we?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: POV: Because everyone sees True Love bloom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	This is now my Life.

Lydia Martin thought herself lucky. 

Born into a rich household with parents such that they'd relent to every one of her wishes, her home was her empire. And when she'd stepped into the real world, namely, school, she had simply extended her boundaries. And even there, with hundreds others her age, and many more older than her, she'd been the queen. She ruled them; knew everything there was to know, used this knowledge in the needed circumstances and thrived on the attention. And to top off her social skills, was her brain. She was, and is very pretty; she was even called the prettiest of girls of her age once. But her brain - just like every other gift bestowed upon her, she used it to its best aspect; to not out herself as a genius. Being a genius meant being a nerd, and there are no nerd queens in social ladders, are there? She had acquired her reputation through her pretty face and carefully deployed facts she'd picked up along the way from gossips and what not, and it was to stay that way. 

But then. 

Werewolves had happened. 

It was only Scott first; Stiles, being the best friend he was, was there too. She'd seen him save lives, of which hers was one. In the beginning, it was confusing; Stiles, the boy who had had a crush on her since forever, an obsession really (pink strawberry colored hair? Even Jackson called it red at his best times,). She'd thought he saved her because he loved her, but no, it was simply because he couldn't let her die. Could not let anyone die; his heart was big, and his soul pure. To imagine him kill people… The Lydia from the past wouldn't have even thought about it. 

But then, she would have not known what was to happen. Peter. Banshee. Hales. Alpha Pack. Dangerous paths to come, a threat to their lives, to all of their lives. Her. Scott. Allison. Stiles. Erica. Kira. Boyd. Isaac. Derek. Malia. And so many others. But she wouldn't change it for the world. Because if she could, and say, she did, she would forget the woman she has become: her true genius self, a way stronger version of her that she couldn't have possibly imagined she could be. 

And she's also got a pack. Her real friends, her family. And she won't lose this. No. She simply refuses.

But if she could change the past, she'd change _one thing._

The Nogitsune. The malicious fox that stole Stiles' pure white soul and replaced it with a black, tarnished one. Which took away Stiles' sense of humour and gave him in its stead a quite no one could cut through. Which took away Stiles' passion for anything and everything and poisoned him with depression, with guilt. Which made Stiles a mass murderer, only a shell of the man he used to be. Which made Stiles the guilt-ridden ghost of the boy who had so much life, so much energy in him. Whose eyes and limbs danced with his energy, fleeting and flailing. 

The Nogitsune who they, in the end killed, but not before it killed Stiles. Before it ruined Stiles. She'd want to change it. She wants to change it. Because this, this isn't how it's supposed to be. 

“This isn't how it's supposed to be. ” she whispers into the room full of her friends, those she's saved and who have saved her. Her pack, but devoid of one member. The one who brought them together. 

It has become a weekly thing now. All of them come together at one place, but it's not to discuss anything. It's to grieve, to collectively release the pain they have from their bond to Stiles. The pack bond, which all of them have; the thread that connects them, lets others feel what you feel. But it was never this strong; Even the joy of killing the Nogitsune wasn't this strong that they got overwhelmed. But this. The despair and sadness and self-hate of Stiles. They can all feel it so much, it's so overwhelming it feels like Lydia will _die_ if she doesn't share this with her pack. At this point the only thing keeping her sane is hope, and even that is so less because of the vast quantity of negativity she can feel from Stiles. 

And what breaks her even more is the fact this is a hundred, a _thousand_ times worse than when the Nogitsune had actually cut the connection between Stiles and them. She'd thought then that was the worst; to not feel Stiles at all, to not feel his ridiculously high levels of energy and joy every second that passed. 

“This isn't how it's supposed to be. We need to-” She began, only to be interrupted by Derek, their pack Alpha. 

“Do something? Yeah, I know. Trust me, I fucking _know_.” Derek gritted his teeth, the bitterness in his tone not lost on Lydia. Focusing on her bond to him, she felt despair; and she felt confident enough to know that it was his own, and not Stiles'. It only made her more determined to fix everything.

From her spot on the armchair, she looked around the living room. The Hales' living room, where her pack sat; Derek stood near the foyer, looking out the window into the silent night. The only noise in the room came from the fire crackling in the fireplace. Malia sat on the only other armchair, facing downwards; Scott and Kira and Isaac and Allison sat on the couch, squished tightly together; Erica and Boyd sat on the coffe table, Erica's head on Boyd's shoulder. 

This far out in the preserve it was almost peaceful; The Hale house stood, tall and proud between the trees and the new driveway, given all members have their own vehicles. If it weren't for Stiles and the pain she felt for the boy who she'd never even given a second thought to once, she'd have planned parties non-stop here. That was why when Derek had decided to kick-start the renovations (in a bid to get Stiles to talk more than two words at a time and to have his freakishly long and detailed opinions on the color of the counters, or anything at all, but the closest it had worked was him coming out of his room everyday and supervising the whole process with Derek on his side,) she had added a ‘party hall’ in the basement. 

She doesn't know if it was there now, built beneath her feet; She barely had any energy after school and Stiles and pack. She hadn't even explored the house yet properly. 

With steel in her voice, she spoke again. If the others cannot, she has to. “We are going to have to do something. It's tearing us all apart, and we are only feeling part of what he is feeling. Guess what he must be going through? Alone at that, because we can't get our heads out of our asses to focus on _him_.”

“It's hard enough to go on with these feelings…” Scott's words come out slurred, because of course he's crying. 

“It feels as if I am drowning, and I can't find my way back up,” Isaac supplies, his voice thick with unshed tears. 

Everyone cries, but no one tries to do anything about why they're crying.

Lydia stands up and walks towards Derek, his back stiff, his hands clasped at his back. She puts a tentative hand on his shoulder, to which the only reaction is a slight turn of his head. “You can do something,” she says. She doesn't whisper because she doesn't need to. They're all family here. 

“I have - I have tried, Lydia. But Stiles, he wouldn't-” Derek shakes his head; she doesn't need her bond to him to know he's devasted at being denied to be near him. “Every night. Every damn night for the past three months, I go to his room, hoping he's asleep. But he's not. He's - he's always awake. Or having a nightmare, and I can't see him like that, so I wake up the Sheriff and run away. But if he's awake, which is more likely, he pushes me away, Lydia. He doesn't - doesn't want my help.” Most nights, Derek is the only one that doesn't cry. But tonight is different. 

She hopes it is because she has the inklings of a plan; that she has hope to help her Stiles. And not just because tonight the onslaught of emotions is harder, more than ever before. 

****

Lydia snaps shut the tome in front of her. 

This. _This is it._

She's in the Hale house, alone, with the teens of the pack studying for the upcoming PSAT and Derek gone who knows where. 

But not for long. 

****

“What is the emergency?” Everyone had arrived shortly after she sent the message to come quickly to the preserve, and asked the same question. The answer to which was her smiling the brightest she has in months. 

Everyone was here now but Derek; she hadn't called Stiles since it was about him, and she didn't want to give him any false hope. Even though she believed this would be it, she couldn't imagine adding more despair to his already gloomy train of thoughts. 

“Are you 100% sure it will work?” Erica asked this time. It was another question they all had asked at least twice, after she had to tell them beforehand why she was in better spirits. And also because the puppy looks she got from Allison, Scott and Isaac were seriously puppy like. And damn adorable. 

“Yes, yes I am. Yes, I have the ingredients for it ordered. And no, we won't tell this to Stiles-” 

“You won't tell me what and why?” Shit. 

“Stiles?” She definitely must look like a deer caught in headlight, if the small smirk on Stiles' face was to go by. And wait... Smirk? She quickly did a onceover on the boy. And he, somehow, looked better. His skin had some of its color back, which wasn't much, but at least he wasn't as white as a ghost now. The bags under his eyes were still there, but less. His eyes were still devoid of the spark he used to have, but there was a curiosity there, just a little bit. His hair looked like he had finally washed it with shampoo; the first in a month, and this time she hadn't pestered him to do so. And his lips… they were a bit swollen. Like-

“Hello? You there?” A snap of fingers in front of her eyes brought her back. 

“Why are you here?” Stiles flinched at that, and it made her feel bad. “No, I mean, how did you know to come here? I didn't text you…” her eyes then landed Derek, who stood behind Stiles. How had she not seen him? Right, she was focused on the boy in front. She turned her gaze on the Alpha, who didn't waver under her gaze. Ugh. 

“You said it was an emergency, and I believe we have to deal with those as a pack.” Which, yeah. But not when it's a plan to do something about Stiles. The pack should be here, except for Stiles.

Everyone else had been quite till then, but now they spoke. All at once. 

“It's not that kind of emergency-” Kira.   
“Yeah, I totally agree, but-” Scott.  
“Definitely, but think why Lyds would-” Allison.   
“But not when it's about, y'know-” Isaac and Boyd. 

And Erica. “But not when it is about Stiles.” 

“Huh?” the boy question blinked. She would have guessed he'd look at her or Scott for answer, but he looked at Derek, who shrugged as if to say I don't know. 

And he said as much. “But, I think everyone else does.” And yes, they did but they didn't have to nod. 

“Alright.” Enough of this pussy footing now. If Stiles wants to know, she'll tell him. But first… wait. “You seem better.” she directed her gaze to Stiles, who blushed. _Blushed_. _Fucking_ blushed. Her bond to him felt calmer, a little happy even. And when she looked around, she saw it on the other's faces that they just realised the same. And their gaze was fixed on him now, but Lydia's brain told her to look at Derek and feel his bond; he blushed too and his bond conveyed affection and embarassment. Huh. Well then. 

She took everyone's attention away from Stiles (and before they could focus on Derek,) and told everyone to sit down. Stiles kept standing, with Derek behind him, albeit a little farther. 

“Okay, Stiles. I didn't want to tell you this since, well. I didn't want you to have false hope,” Stiles didn't interupt like usual, which made her heart ache. She pointed to the tome on the coffee table then, “this tome has some really useful spells. One of them can help you become yourself again.”

“How?” it was Derek who asked, not Stiles. The others know of course, because she couldn't withheld the information for an hour that took Derek to come. 

“There is a spell in there that will help find Stiles' true mate,” Allison answered. Since she was tapped into Derek's connection, she could feel the heartbreak. She would have tried to send calming feels to him, but that would let him know she knows. And for her plan to work, that is a step she should not take. 

“True mate? What the hell is that?” Stiles spoke for the first time since they'd started to tell him of the ‘emergency.’ 

“Werewolves have a beleif that there is someone out there for them who can share their feelings, take them away or push their feelings onto them.” Derek recited as if from a well learnt syllabus. 

“Like a pack bond?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, but more. True mates feel every little feeling of each other,” he turned to her now, “but they are also very rare. And Stiles isn't a wolf.” 

“I know. But this tome says a human and wolf can be true mates,” She felt hope bloom in his chest, maybe he was thinking he can be Stiles' mate? She hoped so. 

“Okay, Derek. Thanks for the ride and all, but I think I am gonna head home and have my normal nightmares instead of this crap. See ya Sourwolf and puppies,” And just like that Stiles was gone. 

And nobody stopped him, because this was the first Stiles like thing he's said to them until now. 

Sourwolf. Puppies. Sarcasm. 

They all seemed stunned, even Derek, who kept looking longingly at the door, as if wishing to follow him. 

****  
A month. 

It has been a month and she's no closer to getting Stiles agree to go through with the spell than she was on day one. 

But she didn't want to, anyways. When she'd found it, yes, she had really hoped she could do it so that Stiles would be better with his prince or princess by his side, but as the days went by… she realised, he already had his prince. Only the said prince was an idiot. And so was Stiles. But he was getting better, so honestly her frustrations didn't remain with either of them. 

Stiles had started using his sarcasm again, and it was a relief, if a bit weird. 

“Hey puppies!” he'd said the next time all of them had met at lunch in the cafeteria the day after the spell was found. “Puppies? Not all of us are wolves,” she'd said and Allison and Kira had agreed. To which, Stiles' reply was a simple, “But pack is a wolfy thing,” and then eaten his lunch in silence. Until of course, Scott had very innocently asked, “So is Derek a puppy too?” Stiles had choked on his sandwhich, and it was such a Stiles move that everyone had laughed. But she'd also patted his back, because she doesn't want him to die. And that had been that. 

But then the next day at lunch, Stiles had murmured, “Derek is not a puppy, he's a Sourwolf,” and she had seen everyone's brain go to work as they tried to find out why Derek had a distinction. And then she'd smirked when she saw realisation dawn on Erica, Allison and Isaac's faces. And that had been that. 

She now had three helpers to help deploy her plan. 

The next day at lunch, Scott was the only one who had yet to figure out the truth. And so he'd asked Stiles, “I am also an Alpha. A true Alpha, so why am I a puppy?” This time, luckily, Stiles had yet to eat or drink anything or else he'd have choked. Again. “You're a puppy because you're not the leader of the pack,” and that, had been that. 

It would take another week for Scott to realise why. And then, he'd actually be excited like a real puppy to share this revelation with the rest of them. 

Poor oblivious Scotty. 

And the days went by, with everyone in on the plan of trying to make Derek become jealous and then outright ask them all to stop to try and do the true mate spell. Or Stiles to confide in one of them because he didn't want anyone else but Derek, only Derek. His Sourwolf. 

Back to present, Lydia and the others sat outside beneath the trees of the preserve, soaking in the sun and just enjoying, because now the overwhelming feelings coming from Stiles had lessened a lot. And it was time to celebrate. 

Lydia, Kira and Allison sat together, busy making a plate for everyone else. Stiles sat beside them, quite and content. Peaceful. His bond conveyed nothing but calm. He didn't have his former energy, but he also wasn't on the verge of a panic attack. You win some, you lose some, right? Derek was sprawled on his back and reading a book, Erica was busy doing her maths homework while sitting beside Derek, Scott, Boyd, Malia and Isaac were playfully having a wrestling match. 

And then. 

Malia's inherited Hale scowl and her acquired Stiles' sense of humour had become dear to Lydia. She liked it, and liked Malia. But when it was used to trash talk the boys, it was even more endearing. Especially when the said boys - Isaac and Scott only, because Boyd had left the game midway and was now sitting with Erica - came up to Derek like two kids who want to tattle on their annoying sibling. 

“Malia is being mean again!” Isaac petutantly pointed out, even though everyone had heard her being mean again. Derek only raised an eyebrow at that, then looked at Scott, who was glaring at Malia. “Your cousin is an ass,” The true Alpha pointed out and Malia patted her ass while making ridiculous faces at him. “I know I have a great ass, better than yours.” Derek opened his mouth to no doubt tell them to shut the fuck up so he could get back to reading… that book he's reading but then Stiles opened his mouth instead. 

“All three of you! _Shut up_ and stand straight and _listen_ to _me_ ,” he said in a mom voice, and instead of thinking it funny, she felt compelled to actually do what he asked, even though it wasn't for her. Even the three wolves complied to his order. “Look around you. It's so peaceful here. And instead of appreciating it, you three are being little kids and disturbing the calm and stopping your Alpha from relaxing. Do you know how long it took for me to convince him to read the Percy Jackson series?” The three shook their heads no, as if Stiles actually needed an answer. “Very long. So now, Malia, apologise to Isaac and Scotty.” The boys looked smug at that, but that quickly changed when, “Don't be smug. All three of you will get no pie slice for your behaviour. And if I find anyone giving them one, it won't be pretty. Trust me.” 

“I trust you,” Derek mumbled quietly, but she heard him anyway. 

“I know you do, love.” Stiles replied and snuggled up close to Derek, his head on the alpha's chest. 

The time felt frozen, as if Kronos himself had come and stopped it. 

Derek and Stiles seemed to realise at once what happened just now, their pack bonds overwhelmed with nervousness and a bit of fear. 

“Wha-” Lydia started, because she didn't know they knew what they feel. All her plans? They weren't needed and she doesn't know how to feel about that. 

“Okay! The first person to speak about this right now will be killed by me, so _shut up_!” Stiles barked in his mom voice, yet again, and Lydia could not help but smile fondly as she remembered what she'd read from one of the books in the Hale Library. 

She really is lucky because right now, she can think of no other place to be than beside her pack, her alpha and her pack-mom.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos if you feel this work has earned it :)
> 
> PS: I plan to continue this series. In fact, I have already started on Derek's POV, about how things happened and all. So, if you have any requests for a certain POV or a certain scene/thing to happen, please feel free to ask me! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
